¿Me concederías este baile?
by SakuraCrevellari
Summary: Después del enfrentamiento ante los Ocho Preceptos de la Muerte, las cosas cambiaron. Unas para mal... pero ojalá, otras finalmente cambien para bien. ¡Y la graduación está a la vuelta de la esquina!


La graduación quedaba a unas escasas semanas, y no existía todavía mucho avance respecto a lo que Eri podía realizar con su debilitada quirk.

Tamaki miró de reojo en el asiento que, si bien ahora se encontraba vacío, tan sólo unos meses antes había sido ocupado por su mejor amigo, ignorando brevemente la voz de Midnight, quien estaba al frente del salón, guiando la clase.

A veces le dolía, si hay que ser honestos. Durante mucho tiempo había tenido la certeza de que los dos se convertirían en héroes al mismo tiempo, siendo Mirio el más poderoso de ellos.

Y entonces se habían enfrentado a Overhaul, y todo lo que parecía seguro se desmoronó en un instante.

Por supuesto, buscaba no demostrar el dolor que sentía frente a su mejor amigo. Después de todo, Mirio era quien más había sido afectado por la situación, ¿cómo podía decir en voz alta que también estaba triste por lo lejano que ahora quedaba el sueño de quien fuera conocido como el héroe Lemillion?

Así que frente a él, sonreía. Sonreía y procuraba mantenerse esperanzado. A final de cuentas, sabía que los poderes de Eri pronto podrían devolver el quirk de Mirio.

Sin embargo, hasta que eso ocurriera, no se sentía con ganas de pensar en la graduación, puesto que siempre había imaginado que acudirían juntos a esta.

* * *

– Yuyu dijo que para la graduación tenía que usar algo todavía más impactante que lo que vestí durante el festival cultural, pero honestamente no sé a qué se refiere con impactante. ¿Más elegante? ¿Más tierno? ¿Debo ir como femme fatale o como lolita? ¿Qué piensas tú, Tamaki? Quizá debería ir al centro comercial a ver qué encuentro, pero honestamente no sé qué significa "impactante". Y al mismo tiempo quiero llevar atuendos coordinados con Yuyu, ¡pero no quiere decirme! Según ella, va intentar sorprenderme, aunque insiste en que no se verá tan bonita como yo, y yo insisto lo contrario: La razón por la cual quiero saber cómo irá vestida es para ver cómo puedo estar a su altura, ¡después de todo, Yuyu es muy bonita!

Acostumbrado como estaba a la manera de expresarse de su querida amiga, Tamaki se limitó a asentir mientras ella hablaba, y aprovechó el momento en que Nejire se detuvo a tomar aire para externar su opinión. – Escoge el estilo que más te guste. Seguro que eso le va a encantar.

Los ojos de la chica de cabellos azules se iluminaron, y comenzó a dar pequeñas palmaditas mientras brincaba alrededor de su amigo. – ¡Acompáñame entonces a seleccionar un vestido! Es muy triste ir por mi cuenta, y Yuyu definitivamente no querrá acompañarme. Sé que la graduación no te interesa mucho, ¿pero por favor? Anda, anda, anda. Di que sí. Porfi.

En realidad, Tamaki no tenía muchas alternativas. O más de una. Así que suspiró y asintió suavemente, lo que provocó que la heroína se lanzase sobre él gritando diferentes variaciones de "yey".

* * *

La búsqueda por el "vestido perfecto" resultó más agotadora de lo que Tamaki esperaba. 5 horas en el centro comercial, más de 30 opciones, y ninguna parecía satisfacer por completo a Nejire.

Estaban descansando un momento, sentados junto a una de las fuentes que decoraban el gran centro comercial, cuando súbitamente la joven se puso de pie para jalar a su amigo.

– Tanto ver vestidos me frió el cerebro, ¡así que intentemos algo diferente para relajarnos un momento y que se nos aclaren las ideas!

Tamaki cedió, y pronto también estaba de pie y siguiendo a Hadou. – ¿Qué tienes pensado…?

– ¡Esto! – Nejire soltó una risita mientras ingresaban a una tienda de trajes para caballero, satisfecha con su idea. – Sé que no te interesa mucho la fiesta de graduación, ¡pero sería una pena no verte en traje al menos una vez! Anda, sólo unos cuántos trajes, ¿vale? No vamos a comprarlos ni nada, ¡sólo quiero saber cómo te verías!

Tamaki suspiró. La actividad no le hacía mucha ilusión, pero tampoco quería volver en ese momento a ahogarse en vestidos, por lo que se limitó a asentir suavemente. – Está bien. Pero no más de 4 trajes.

– ¡Entonces tengo que elegir sabiamente! – Y soltando el brazo de su acompañante, la joven comenzó a curiosear a toda velocidad entre todas las opciones disponibles, visiblemente animada, mientras él se sentaba en uno de los taburetes disponibles para los clientes.

Afortunadamente, antes de que pudiera ser notado por alguno de los dependientes que le ofrecerían ayuda que no querría aceptar por el nerviosismo que le provocaba el convivir con otras personas, Nejire volvió cargando un montón de ropa en los brazos. – Aquel probador está vacío, ¡adelante!

Y Tamaki no pudo más que obedecer.

* * *

– Es una lástima que no quieras ir a la graduación, ¡ese traje púrpura era perfecto para ti!

Tamaki se limitó a asentir suavemente. Aún no se terminaba de acostumbrar a recibir cumplidos de otras personas: a veces sentía que no los merecía, a veces simplemente no sabía que responder. ¿"Gracias" no era un poco egocéntrico? ¿Quizá era mejor decir cumplidos también? Pero alzar la voz para decir cosas vergonzosas también resultaba difícil, así que muchas veces se contentaba con simplemente, asentir.

A lo mejor otros podrían considerarlo grosero o intimidante, pero Nejire y Mirio lo conocían lo suficiente como para saber interpretar hasta tus silencios.

– ¿No es una pena? Es decir, aún no encontraste un vestido…

Nejire negó con la cabeza sonriente. – No te preocupes, ¡me divertí mucho! Ya seguiré buscando, pero de mientras, ¡estoy satisfecha! Después de todo, pasar el día contigo fue increíblemente divertido. ¡Quizá después te vuelva a pedir que me acompañes!

Tamaki permaneció en silencio, sopesando las posibilidades, y Nejire soltó una risotada.

* * *

Los días se fueron más rápido de lo planeado, y cuando Tamaki se dio cuenta, ya era la noche de la fiesta de graduación. Los cuartos del dormitorio al que se había mudado se encontraban vacíos, cuando horas antes se había podido ver a todos sus habitantes corriendo de un lado a otro, vistiéndose formalmente para el gran evento, pidiendo consejos a sus pares sobre cómo lucir la mejor versión de ellos mismos.

Nadie había intentado cambiar la postura del joven Suneater. Todos sabían lo cercano que era a Mirio, el héroe caído en desgracia, por lo que respetaban la decisión de su compañero de no asistir a un evento en el que todo mundo había esperado verlos juntos.

Así que el permaneció sentado junto al gran ventanal de su cuarto, con la luz de luna acariciando suavemente su piel, viendo los árboles de cerezo brillar suavemente, como si pudieran producir su propio resplandor.

_Una noche romántica, _pensó él.

Antes del enfrentamiento contra los Ocho preceptos de la muerte, Tamaki había considerado contarle un secreto particular a quien fuese su mejor amigo desde que tenía memoria, y como en el fondo de su ser tenía una vena romántica, había planeado hacerlo en esa noche en particular.

Pero entonces Lemillion se desvaneció, y los planes habían tenido que posponerse de manera indefinida. Después de todo, era un secreto que podía causar pesar a su gran amigo, y no quería aumentar más la carga que él ya llevaba.

Así que había tragado las palabras y rogado por que estas no fueran a manifestarse en contra de su voluntad.

Apoyó la cabeza contra el cristal del ventanal, y casi sin darse cuenta, con dos de sus dedos comenzó a marcar el son de una vieja canción estadounidense que había escuchado tiempo atrás.

_"…dance with me, my old friend, once before we go…"_

Y así de ensimismado estaba en sus propios pensamientos, que no notó que la puerta de su habitación se abría y alguien ingresaba en ella, hasta que la luz fue encendida, provocándole un sobresalto.

Y ahí, resplandeciente en medio de la habitación, estaba Nejire, sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras sostenía un portatrajes con una mano, y una caja de cartón en la otra,.

– No digas nada, no preguntes nada, que no responderé nada. Sólo ponte esto y baja al jardín que queda detrás del dormitorio. Y pobre de ti si no me haces caso.

Tan abruptamente como había entrado, la joven había salido, dejando estupefacto a su amigo, quien apenas había alcanzado a extender los brazos suficientemente para recibir los paquetes que prácticamente le fueron lanzados encima.

– …¿Qué?

* * *

Tamaki reconoció inmediatamente el atuendo que se encontraba dentro del sencillo portatrajes como aquel que se había probado cuando fueron a buscar un vestido para Nejire, el de color púrpura oscuro que combinaba con el color de su cabello y que, debía reconocer, se amoldaba bien a su cuerpo sin resultar incómodo.

Por un momento, pensó en negarse, puesto que se imaginaba que era un plan elaborado para arrastrarle hasta el lugar donde se celebraba la fiesta de graduación. Pero sabía que cualquier tipo de resistencia era inútil: Su adversario era Nejire, después de todo. Y no había manera posible en la que pudiera hacerla desistir, así que se visitó lo más pronto que pudo con todos los artículos que la joven había preparado para él, incluyendo calzado, corbata y un botonier de girasol que sorprendentemente, combinaba. Una vez estuvo listo, salió de su habitación, bajó las escaleras casi a trompicones, y salió al jardín que se le había indicado.

No sabía que le esperaba, pero ciertamente no estaba preparado para lo que vio a continuación.

La luna brillaba suavemente a través de los árboles de cerezo que ahí crecían, y este efecto se combinaba perfectamente con la luz producida por pequeños focos que iluminaban un pequeño escenario que había sido montado en medio del jardín.

Focos que cubrían perfectamente la falta de estrellas en el cielo. Hacía mucho que se había resignado a que el cielo de UA no las mostraba, pero la manera en que todo estaba arreglado en aquel momento no le hizo echarlas en falta.

Un fino candelabro en la mesa y dos lámparas de aceite colocadas a la altura del piso complementaban la iluminación de manera perfecta, y si cerraba los ojos podía notar el olor de la vegetación a su alrededor, la cual era increíble debido a los cuidados a los que era sometida. Cada segundo la luna parecía más hermosa, pero él no tenía ojos para verla.

No, en sus ojos sólo estaba él.

En medio de todo aquel mágico escenario y brillando como si del mismo sol se tratase a pesar de usar un traje negro acompañado de un botonier de orquídea azul, se encontraba él. Mirio. Sonriéndole desde el fondo de su corazón, luciendo la mirada más dulce que jamás le había visto.

Por un minuto permaneció estático, creyendo que se trataba de un sueño del que despertaría cuando se moviese. Pero entonces Mirio rió y caminó en su dirección mientras le extendía una mano.

– ¿Me concederías este baile? – La música comenzó a sonar, suavemente., mientras Mirio colocaba una mano en su cintura y le jalaba suavemente a él.

Tamaki no pudo ni preguntarse de dónde venía la canción. Sólo pudo aferrarse al cuerpo de quien era más alto que él.

_What day is it? And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive…_

– Había estado esperando por este día, ¿sabes? – La voz de Mirio, aunque susurrante, sonaba clara en sus oídos, y se extendía por todo su cuerpo mientras ambos se balanceaban suavemente al ritmo de la canción. – Tenía un montón de planes. Nunca imaginé que tendría que cambiarlos.

– Mirio… – Tamaki pudo notar el matiz de tristeza en la voz de su mejor amigo. Y aunque se moría por abrazarlo, sabía que el joven rubio aún tenía más que decir, así que optó por apretar de manera conciliadora la mano que rodeaba la suya.

_I can't keep up and I can't back down_

_I've been losing so much time…_

Una sonrisa pudo ser escuchada en la voz de Mirio cuando volvió a hablar. – Pero con todo lo que pasó… aprendí a no tomar por sentado las cosas. A esforzarme siempre. Más de lo que ya lo hacía. Sobre todo cuando todo lo que poseo puede desaparecer de mis manos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. – Con suavidad, guió a su acompañante en un breve y elegante pirueta, lo que permitió a Tamaki apreciar por breves segundos el gesto que se había asentado en el rosto de más alto antes de volver a quedar prácticamente apoyado contra el musculoso pecho.

El rostro de Mirio irradiaba alegría y dulzura puras.

Mientras, el corazón de Tamaki andaba a mil por hora.

– No quiero perder más tiempo, así que voy a decirlo sin rodeos. – Continuó Mirio, cerrando más el espacio que aún quedaba entre los dos cuerpos, por lo que ambos podían sentir el latir del otro como si les perteneciera. – Te amo, Tamaki. Te amo por lo valiente que eres, por lo divertido que eres. Porque eres inteligente y sensible, y porque me has demostrado una y otra vez lo que es la verdadera fuerza. También porque tienes miedo de lo que otros piensen y los nervios te paralizan de vez en cuando, pero no te rindes cuando se trata de cumplir sueños.

Te amo por todo lo que eres y que a veces no notas.

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you…_

Tamaki tuvo que separarse en ese momento. Necesitaba verlo a los ojos para responder. No podía esconderse, no en ese momento. Así que alzó la mirada, y lleno de resolución, habló. – Yo también. – Las palabras querían atorársele en la garganta, así que antes de poder continuar, hubo muchos "uhm", "este" y "ah". Pero se abrió paso a través del nerviosismo. – Amo tu determinación… Amo lo infantil que a veces puedes ser, y lo maduro que también eres… Amo que no pierdes la esperanza, amo que la luz de tu sol no ha disminuido. Amo que confíes en mi, y yo en ti. Y te amo… con o sin quirk. Siempre serás… mi héroe, Lemillion.

Una vez Tamaki logró escupir aquellas palabras (porque así fue como se sintió, debido a la velocidad con que las había pronunciado a causa del corazón desbocado), Mirio le envolvió en un gran abrazo, y elevándolo del suelo, lo mantuvo cercano a su corazón durante momentos que ambos desearon duraran para siempre.

– Volveré. – La voz de Mirio era suave y firme al mismo tiempo. Tú mismo lo dijiste, ¿cierto? "El regreso del héroe sin igual no parece estar muy lejos". Te prometo que volveré. Y entonces podré graduarme como Dios manda.

Y Tamaki le creyó. Así que sonrió sinceramente mientras era depositado en el suelo nuevamente, antes de recibir un suave beso en la frente.

_This clock never seemed so alive._

– Tendremos que tener otra fiesta de graduación en ese momento, entonces.

– Sí, – Mirio respondió. – la tendremos.

Con el inicio de una nueva canción, ambos reanudaron su lento danzar.

En ese momento, ninguno de los dos se imaginó que aquella segunda celebración estaba más cerca de lo que esperaban, pero esa es otra historia.

Se limitaron a disfrutar el momento que ambos compartían, sabiendo que estaban a salvo en cada vuelta que daban, porque estaban juntos.

_Keep your eyes locked on mine,_

_And let the music be your guide._

Y cuando se miraron nuevamente a los ojos, se sintieron infinitamente agradecidos por la existencia del otro, por la respiración ajena, por las manos cálidas y los corazones latientes.

Después de todo, lo sentían como un milagro, de esos que sólo se dan una vez en un millón.

* * *

_**Notas:**_ Esto es auto indulgente. Totalmente. Hoy en la mañana no me podía sacar la canción "Can I have this dance?" de la cabeza, y por alguna razón me hizo en pensar en Mirio y Tamaki. Y luego chequé el calendario, y vi que el prompt del día de hoy era "Graduación" y... pum. Esto surgió.  
¡Muchas gracias a DragonstoneH por ayudarme con la descripción! I love u mah friend.  
Las canciones que aparecen son:  
\- Nothing matters when we're dancing, The Magnetic Fields.  
\- You and Me, Lifehouse.  
\- Can I have this dance?, High School Musical: Senior Year.


End file.
